stupid deaths
by snoozinghamster
Summary: a random idea of mine an a friends. what do the capitol do when the games aren't on, click to find out. a tv show hosted by katrina. t just to be safe


an, hi, this ia slightly random idea that me and my mate snowgemsxo came up with during the summer at the swimming pool, i wrote it ages ago but have only just got round to this, i kno its short, it will probably be a one-shot, but i may do a second chapter if i can think up enough idea.

* * *

katrianna (tv host).

I'm sitting here on a sofa across from my little brother about to go live on air.

"and we are on in three two one," a voice booms. I can see the red light shiny from the camera so I begin.

"hello one and all, it's the time you have all been waiting for, well I hope you have other wise I'm out of this job" I say, this line brings a round of laughter from the live audience. " so you all want to meet our guest, you know him as the man who calms terrified tributes during interviews, I know him as my little brother, its the man who does the interviewing its the one and only ceaser flickerman."

ceaser walks on wearing a green suit especially made for the occasion.

with a gentle slap on my nose he says," less of the little hey, I'm not as little as you, sis," it is true, although I may be older he towers over me, we continue this chat for a bit before getting the show underway.

"so, it's our first stupid death of the evening, for this we will have to zoom back a fair way to the 62nd games," I call out, some time whizzing music or something plays, I've been told it's the theme tune to some silly show from years ago about the alien man who traveled through time in a Police box, whatever that is. the title, 62nd games, if only I wasn't so tall, appears before whizzing off, there's some smiles coming from the adults in the crowd the kids haven't all seen this death. the view from one of the hover crafts is shown as it flies around the arena. it shows the spiked knives sticking out of the branches before zooming in on the final two, the words Amaz district one male and Katy district six female show. Amaz is tearing through the trees after Katy with his sword in hand, she's fast, but not fast enough to make it to the river, which is were she is intending to get to. Katy is a small slight thing whilst Amaz is tall and strong. She speeds under a branch without even having to duck then Amaz clearly focused on catching her goes by, he forgets to duck. A knife embeds itself in his head much to the amusement of the audience. He is still standing, he lunges forward to kill Katy before falling down dead from the wound. His head reaches the sword and is chopped of and rolls to katys feet much to the audiences amusement, she stares at it and screams, the dead boys head is wearing a maniatic smile. Katy went mad after this, becoming addicted to morphling. when the clip ends I turn to caesar and tell him,

" see, little brother who won't let me call him little, it's not always a good idea to be as tall as you. "

"yeh, but," he begins " I wouldn't be that stupid. I would have thrown a knife or something or ducked. "

"alright, I do have to admit you wouldn't have been that stupid. It would have made you a disgrace to the family!" I say laughing trying to sound stern at the end, this is met by another round of raptous applause. Before I know it its time for our next clip. It's time for death of the year I sing a stupid song to it then it begins. It's obvious which one it's going to be. But nobody cares as it was hillarious. The music plays and the title appears, the 73rd games step, step boom appears. This time the camera cuts straight to a girl with wavy brown hair. The name skylar appears followed by the words district five female. It shows the setting of the intricate trap at double speed then it shows the next day. Skylar has arrived at the traps there's a scream just before she arrives a tribute is trapped in it, Skylar arrives just as the poisoned knife swing around and enters the tribute the cannon fires. the body spins around to face skylar it's her district patner. She laughs and come to take his supplies. she must have in her glee forgotten that he was in an alliance and that she had set more than one trap. She walks into the open. Takes first one step then another then she is hoisted up into the air by her ankle. She panics and screams. Her dead partners allies come in. They see the knife pierce her, just catching her hand it's a not a fatal blow, not pain free though. She pulls the knife out to more screaming and tries to chop the net down, she must have forgotten that when the knife hit the inner rope knives flew out from everywhere. This time one pierced her straight through the heart. Boom the cannon fires. There's laughs flying from everywhere. I hate the final image. a bit to much blood for me, but I have to admit that was funny.

"so, who here still can't believe that" I call out to the audience. what follows is a roar of people yelling out me. caeser admits that he didn't expect it either, we chat about it then I am signalled that it's time for a break. "well, people of this wonderous country" I call out, " I have some news, it's time for a break, just remember well be back in a few minutes with our comic scripts, for step,step,boom. and remember you still have till the end of the break to vote for your favourite death. but we do need to wave goodbye to my little brother, caesar Flickerman, he's katrianna flickerman just not the high heels and dresses," the last Line got a tonne of laughs. I didn't even expect to say that.

* * *

an, please pm me any ides for deaths and in your reviews say which was your favourite death so far, i just sorrt of wanted to see what sort of entertainement is found in the capitol when the games arent on!


End file.
